The proposed Pilot, dose ranging clinical trial is designed to identify the lowest safe and minimum effective dose (MED) of daily erlotinib that inhibits epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) signaling in the target organ (liver) as assessed by phospho?EGFR staining. Epidermal growth factor (EGF) expression is associated with progression of cirrhosis, and in animal models, overexpression of EGF in liver tissue leads to formation of hepatocellular carcinoma